


Pregnancy Heat

by uniquecellest



Series: I'll Be [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec is careful when it comes to their pup, Alpha!Alec, Bottom!Magnus, Bottoming from the Top, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Magnus, Pregnancy Heat, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, seven months along, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 22:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10840305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquecellest/pseuds/uniquecellest
Summary: Magnus wakes up first, he has been since his pregnancy, and inhales his lovers scent. Not too long after he ends up in heat.





	Pregnancy Heat

Magnus wakes up and takes a deep breath. It has only been a few days since he and Alec have decided to move back in together, and the master bedroom in the loft is already filled with the Alpha's scent. And the Omega cannot be any happier.

The Indonesian man takes his left hand and puts it over where  his boyfriends is, which is over his stomach; as if he is trying to protect their unborn child. Turning over Magnus is greeted by the sleeping face of Alec Lightwood. Out of many things that Magnus never tires of, Alec is one of them. Slightly moving do he can sit up and not disturb Alec. Now sitting up the Warlock leans down and starts kissing down his Alpha's face and neck.

"Good morning to you, too." Looking up from the base of his lover's neck Magnus sees Alec slowly waking up.

"Morning." Magnus greets the Shadowhunter, lifting his head up to kiss his lover on the lips.

"I take it I can assume on what you want for breakfast."

Magnus smiles and nods, With pure Shadowhunter strength Alec switches their positions so Magnus is the one laying on the bed. The older one tries to go back to kissing his lover's neck but Alec gently pushes him back down and starts kissing down Magnus; from his neck to his chest----where he plays with the Warlock's nipples----down his torso. He stops where Magnus needs him most and starts kissing and biting his inner thighs.

"Al-Alexander p-please . . ." The Omega begs.

"Yes? What do you want?"

Instead of replying Magnus rolls them over again. He starts rubbing against the father of the child he is carrying. The friction that's created helps some but it does not satisfy the hormonal Warlock. Snapping his fingers Magnus removes both of their boxers, revealing how wet he really is. Alec seems to notice this and places his hands at Magnus' buttocks.

Magnus places one hand around the Alpha's neck and the other around his dick, stroking him. After a few strokes Magnus has had enough; without Alec even stretching him Magnus places himself above Alec's member and starts to slowly sink down on it. Alec quickly moves his hands to Magnus' swollen hips.

It's painful without the stretching but it's also pleasurable, going down with any prep. Alec groans from somewhere deep in his chest feeling Magnus' tight heat. Slowly and pleasurably Magnus starts rolling his hips, moving up and down on his lover. Magnus' skin starts to feel as if it is fire waiting to expand and burn everything in it's path.

Their pace picks up and before Magnus knows it he's cumming. Over and over again until he feels Alec's knot inflate and eventually empty inside of him. When he comes down from his high, and Alec's knot deflated Magnus removes himself and lays back down.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what caused our session this morning?" Alec wonders.

"Well, we haven't done it in a while and plus my Omega just needed your Alpha." Magnus coyly states, snuggling into Alec as he closes his eyes.

He hears Alec give a slight chuckle as he wraps an arm around Magnus. "Be mine. Forever." is the last thing Magnus hears before drifting off.


End file.
